Abus de pouvoir
by natiwan
Summary: Entre elle et lui, c'était avant tout une histoire de pouvoir.  Et une dépendance, couleur d'ébène.


_Un nouvel OS sur Snape pour changer un peu... J'aimerai bien que quelqu'un d'autre m'inspire mais en ce moment il faut croire qu'il n'y en a que pour lui._

* * *

><p>Moi aussi je suis la réunion de deux entités, la fusion primaire de deux essences qui me constituent mais que je dépasse, que j'incarne et que je sublime, qui sont en moi mais qui ne me bornent pas.<p>

Moi aussi j'ai un corps et un cœur, un corps sombre, un cœur mystérieux. Et entre les mains de mon père, de celui qui m'a fait : j'ai grandi.

Pourtant, pendant tout ce temps, j'ai attendu. J'ai attendu qu'il vienne. Je savais que ce serait un homme. J'ai attendu qu'il vienne et qu'il me prenne, je l'ai choisi.

Et puis, nous avons été ensemble, comme pour toujours, même si ce n'est pas vrai. De lui ou de moi, l'un restera un jour sans l'autre détruit comme en écho.

Et je le suis pas à pas, et il me tient, je le prolonge et il s'accroche à moi. J'ai tout vu de lui, je sais tout, et il me connaît, il me sent, il sait qui je suis, il connaît mes réactions.

En moi, il a confiance. Je suis son exception.

Je suis là, dans son lit, à portée de main, toujours. Parfois il s'agrippe, il me serre, il me broie dans son sommeil, comme pour éloigner les mauvais rêves de la même façon qu'il éloigne les ennemis de quelques sorts bien sentis.

Il est seul c'est sûr mais, sans moi, il serait nu. J'accomplis sa volonté comme rien d'autre ne le fait, ne l'a fait ou ne le fera. Grâce à moi, il a commencé un jour à répliquer. Grâce à moi, il a pu matérialiser ses rancunes, exaucer ses vengeances, jouer avec le côté sombre de sa personnalité, s'en servir.

Nous formons une drôle de paire. Je me demande qui j'aurais choisi s'il n'était pas venu. Je suis aussi droite que sa personnalité est tordue, torturée, amère et labyrinthique. Je suis droite et je suis sombre. Oui, nous allons bien ensemble.

Moi aussi j'ai besoin de lui pour exister. Moi aussi je le touche. Moi aussi je vibre quand il se projette autour de lui, à travers moi.

SSSSSS

Severus Snape se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflé, hagard. Un cauchemar. Les yeux écarquillés, les doigts tremblants, il tentait de reprendre pied dans la réalité, de chasser les démons de la nuit.

Encore agité, sa main fonça droit sous son oreiller. Comme à chaque fois. Il soupira, rassuré : elle était là. Il se saisit du long morceau de bois ouvragé entre deux doigts, avec plus de douceur qu'il n'en montrerait jamais pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, pas même pour une potion.

Dans un geste tendre, il caressa l'objet sur toute sa longueur. Comme réconforté par la caresse qu'il donnait.

Avec elle, il pouvait se défendre. Avec elle, il existait. Un simple morceau de bois animé en son cœur par la magie et son mystère impénétrable le symbole et l'outil de son pouvoir.

Le pouvoir. Celui de se défendre, celui de faire du mal aussi. Le pouvoir d'écraser les plus faibles, le pouvoir de faire peur. Le pouvoir de s'extirper de la masse grouillante et de l'écraser d'un sort, avec tout le mépris qu'il ressentait pour ses semblables.

Le pouvoir de détruire. Le pouvoir de détruire même ce à quoi il tenait. Le pouvoir de se détruire, emporté par l'élan phénoménal.

Oui, il avait cru qu'il avait le pouvoir sur le pouvoir, et son rêve s'était retourné contre lui. Et lui, il s'était écrasé, après une longue chute, une dégringolade de la hauteur de son arrogance, au moins. Le pouvoir l'avait trahi.

Mais elle, elle n'était que l'outil de sa déchéance. Elle avait matérialisé le meurtrier qu'il abritait, mais, sans elle, il n'existerait pas. Avant de le détruire, avant d'être le vecteur de sa démesurée prétention, avant d'être le chemin vers sa damnation, elle l'avait sauvé.

Et il savait que seule la volonté était haïssable, sa volonté l'instrument ne pouvait que rester innocent, même un instrument si tentateur.

Du fond de sont trou, de cette vie froide comme un tombeau dont il était l'instigateur, il ne pouvait résister à l'appel du pouvoir qui palpitait entre ses doigts quand il la tenait, quand il la pliait à sa volonté, quand il la caressait.

Severus Snape n'avait jamais été choisi, sauf ce matin-là, alors qu'il avait onze ans, avant d'entrer à Poudlard, avant de tout gâcher. Et c'était par elle. Il avait été son choix.

Alors oui, ils allaient bien ensemble, pour toujours même si ce n'était jamais vrai.

Severus Snape et la baguette noire, Severus Snape et sa baguette noire.

Noyé par l'abus de son pouvoir.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><em>NA : Bien sûr l'ambiguité du champ lexical est volontaire… en espérant que certains pourront ainsi avoir une lecture sérieuse et une plus… je n'ose même pas trouver un qualificatif ^-^_Et voilà. Court et... étrange une fois encore... Bien sûr tout commentaire sera le bienvenu._

_PS : si quelqu'un sait comment on fait pour sauter des lignes quand il n'y en a qu'une comme ici ... je suis preneuse (il est écrit de faire Shift+enter mais ça ne fonctionne pas... sûrement parce que je suis sous mac...)_


End file.
